


Gelosia

by KuromiAkira



Category: Free!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuromiAkira/pseuds/KuromiAkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke Yamazaki era un tipo geloso.<br/>Era una cosa di cui era perfettamente consapevole, e che non aveva problemi ad ammettere: la gelosia era un sentimento naturale, amare una persona, che si tratti di familiari, amici o fidanzati, significava anche aver paura di perderla, ed essendo dotato di un buon autocontrollo non aveva mai corso il rischio di fare scenate eccessive, o peggio.<br/>Tuttavia, da quando era entrato nel club di nuoto della Samezuka, aveva scoperto suo malgrado che esistevano persone che, col loro atteggiamento, riuscivano praticamente ad annullare la pazienza di cui era sempre andato fiero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gelosia

**Author's Note:**

> Note iniziali: io non so scrivere fiction erotiche, e non so perché ogni tanto mi cimenti nell'impresa. çOç Ma di questa coppia mi vengono in mente solo cose porne e alla fine ho deciso di provarci.  
> Con scarsi risultati.  
> Sono assolutamente incapace di trovare titoli decenti per le mie fiction...  
> Note sulla fiction: essendo la storia ambientata durante l'anno scolastico, ed essendo i due personaggi già fidanzati, questa fiction è da considerarsi un 'what if'. Per lo stesso motivo, Momotarou chiama Sousuke per nome (e nomignolo), invece che per cognome.  
> Spero i personaggi non risultino OOC, sopratutto Momo... forse è troppo 'calmo', qui XD

Sousuke Yamazaki era un tipo geloso.  
Era una cosa di cui era perfettamente consapevole, e che non aveva problemi ad ammettere: la gelosia era un sentimento naturale, amare una persona, che si tratti di familiari, amici o fidanzati, significava anche aver paura di perderla, ed essendo dotato di un buon autocontrollo non aveva mai corso il rischio di fare scenate eccessive, o peggio.  
Tuttavia, da quando era entrato nel club di nuoto della Samezuka, aveva scoperto suo malgrado che esistevano persone che, col loro atteggiamento, riuscivano praticamente ad annullare la pazienza di cui era sempre andato fiero.  
E, se aveva potuto accettare l'idea che l'assurdo carattere della persona di cui, del tutto inaspettatamente, si era innamorato mettesse costantemente -e nei modi più fantasiosi possibili- a dura prova il suo autocontrollo, non riusciva proprio ad ignorare l'irrazionale risentimento che infuocava il suo petto ogni volta che Uozumi e Minami si avvicinavano a Momotarou.  
A dire il vero, quei due avevano mostrato sin da subito un certo interesse per il giovane Mikoshiba: erano stati loro i primi a seguirlo negli allenamenti, ad essere ammirati dalle sue capacità, a spronarlo nonostante il ragazzo avesse preso il posto di Takuya nella staffetta, alternando bonarie prese in giro a sfrenati e sinceri incitamenti.  
All'inizio Sousuke non aveva dato peso alla cosa: non c'era nulla di male, e lui stesso non aveva alcun interesse per Momo e per le persone con cui parlava durante gli allenamenti.  
E poi aveva sempre pensato che Uozumi e Minami stessero insieme.  
E ancora lo pensava, a dirla tutta.  
Ma allora perché negli ultimi tempi avevano iniziato ad approcciarsi a Momotarou in quel modo?  
Da quando in qua potevano permettersi di avvicinarsi tanto a lui, di circondargli le spalle con le braccia, uno da un lato e uno dall'altro, quasi come a volerlo intrappolare nella loro morsa, e chinarsi su di lui per sorridergli in un modo così malizioso da non lasciar dubbi sugli argomenti di cui stavano parlando e sulle loro intenzioni?  
E, sopratutto, per quale diavolo di motivo Momotarou non li allontanava invece di ridacchiare e, occasionalmente, distogliere lo sguardo con un broncio imbarazzato?  
Era forse una vendetta del ragazzo dai capelli rossi verso di lui?  
Per quanto ingiusto sembrasse pensare una cosa del genere di Momo, Yamazaki ricordava bene la reazione del kohai quando, un paio di mesi addietro, gli aveva chiesto di tenere nascosta la loro relazione per un po'.  
Mikoshiba odiava i segreti, era una persona schietta e sincera, che non si faceva alcun problema nel confidarsi con gli altri, per quanto le suddette confidenze riguardassero perlopiù la varietà di insetti catturata quel giorno, quanto carina fosse Gou, i propri risultati durante l'allenamento, cibo e altre cose di dubbia importanza.  
Era evidente, comunque, che ci fosse rimasto molto male, ma aveva comunque accettato quella condizione e, inaspettatamente, era riuscito a non far trapelare nulla circa il loro rapporto, nemmeno a Rin o a Nitori.  
Tutti i loro appuntamenti si svolgevano lontano dall'area limitrofa alla scuola, e le effusioni erano limitate a casa di uno o dell'altro, principalmente da Yamazaki, poiché casa Mikoshiba era troppo affollata -oltre ai genitori, eccentrici e impiccioni, e al fratello maggiore, Momotarou aveva anche una sorella minore, acuta ma fortunatamente riservata.  
Momo non mancava mai di lamentarsi della situazione, ma Sousuke non poteva proprio pentirsi della scelta fatta: frequentavano entrambi il club di nuoto e abitavano in un dormitorio maschile, la cosa poteva creare imbarazzo, equivoci e attirare malignità; e se lui avrebbe passato in quella scuola solo pochi mesi, Momo avrebbe vissuto lì per tre anni. Era più per lui, quindi, che aveva preso quella decisione.  
Ma era evidente che Takuya e Kazuki non si ponessero gli stessi problemi, provandoci palesemente col ragazzino, lanciandosi furtivi sguardi di’intesa quasi come se avessero deciso di comune accordo di coinvolgerlo nei loro affari privati, o come se stessero facendo una gara a chi, per primo, lo avrebbe conquistato.  
Tutte ipotesi senza alcun fondamento apparente, ma a cui Yamazaki non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare.  
Per quanto cercasse di imporsi di non osservarli, non riusciva a fare a meno di controllare cose facessero quei due ogni volta che si avvicinavano, a suo parere troppo e troppo spesso, al ragazzo dai capelli rossi, e solo quando uno di loro se ne accorgeva e si voltava verso di lui, Sousuke distoglieva lo sguardo, sperando di mostrarsi abbastanza indifferente per non destare sospetti.  
Non era intenzionato a fare una scenata in piscina, davanti a tutti; attese la fine dell'allenamento per andare nella camera che Momotarou divideva con Nitori, approfittando della temporanea assenza di quest'ultimo che, fortunatamente, aveva deciso anche quella sera di trattenersi in piscina ad allenarsi.  
Bussò col pugno che quasi tremava di impazienza e, una volta ottenuto il permesso per entrare, abbassò la maniglia con un impeto tale da fargli perdere quasi la presa quando fu il momento di aprire l'uscio, che lui spalancò con veemenza.  
Il giovane Mikoshiba stava leggendo un manga sul suo letto e, senza scomodarsi di alzarsi, sollevò lo sguardo e salutò il senpai con un sorriso talmente entusiasta e inconsapevole che quasi indignò Sousuke.  
Il più grande dei due bofonchiò un 'ciao' appena udibile, le braccia tese lungo i fianchi e le spalle rigide.  
\- Che hai, senpai? - domandò la 'leggendaria lontra di mare del Giappone', notando lo sguardo cupo del fidanzato e, accantonando il fumetto vicino al cuscino, si mise a pancia in giù con la testa rivolta verso il lato opposto del materasso con un movimento talmente brusco che il letto a castello oscillò appena e Yamazaki temette di vederlo ribaltarsi.  
\- Nulla - rispose, dopo aver fatto un solo passo avanti. - Devo parlarti. -  
Sousuke si rese conto del tono di voce sin troppo serio accidentalmente utilizzato solo quando vide nello sguardo dell'altro una leggera ma palese inquietudine. A quelle due semplici parole un'aria pesante era improvvisamente scesa nella stanza e una consapevolezza preoccupò il ragazzo dai capelli neri.  
Tenere segreta la loro relazione rendeva insicuro Momotarou, che non concepiva l'idea di tenere nascosta una cosa del genere, e questo Yamazaki lo sapeva bene.  
Il kohai era una persona allegra, ma sopratutto onesta e incapace di nascondere quello che provava. Momotarou aveva sempre pensato che Sousuke fosse innamorato di Rin, e non si era fatto troppi scrupoli a confessarglielo, guardandolo dal basso con occhi meravigliati subito dopo il loro primo, improvviso e assolutamente non previsto, bacio.  
A Rin, rifletté Sousuke, lo legava un'intensa amicizia quasi fraterna che sarebbe probabilmente durata in eterno indipendentemente dalle persone di cui entrambi si sarebbero innamorati in futuro.  
Tuttavia, Momotarou non poteva comprenderlo a fondo e, per quanto Sousuke avesse cercato di spiegarglielo più volte, il tenere nascosta la loro relazione poteva anche essere percepito dal più giovane come un tentativo di Yamazaki di non scoprirsi troppo, di poter chiudere la loro storia senza troppi coinvolgimenti in caso i suoi sentimenti cambiassero.  
Non erano cose di cui avevano parlato, ma solo pensieri che occupavano spesso la mente di Sousuke, cose che pensava potesse provare il fidanzato forse solo perché, in realtà, un po' si sentiva anche in colpa.  
Momo aveva sicuramente equivocato il significato delle sue parole, somigliavano tanto al classico 'dobbiamo parlare' che precedeva una dolorosa separazione, e quel pensiero lo spinse a salire velocemente sul letto dell'altro.  
Mikoshiba si sollevò quasi automaticamente senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un istante, ma si piegò istintivamente all'indietro quando il senpai si sporse verso di lui con le labbra socchiuse, intenzionato a rassicurarlo nell'unico modo che gli veniva in mente in quel momento.  
\- Sousuke-senpai, sei arrabbiato per qualcosa... - provò a domandargli il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, ma le sue parole vennero inglobate dalla bocca di Yamazaki sulla sua e divorate da un lungo bacio a cui l'altro, nonostante lo stordimento, non esitò a rispondere, e fu talmente carico di sensualità da far accantonare allo specialista dello stile farfalla il discorso che voleva affrontare e le domande che fino poco prima riteneva urgenti.  
\- Senpai... cosa... succede... - tentò di dire il ragazzo dai folti capelli rossi, echi carichi di preoccupazione che si svanirono in mezzo ad un altro bacio, e poi un altro, e un altro ancora... una volta iniziato, Yamazaki non riusciva più a smettere: le labbra di Momo erano morbide e invitanti, creavano una sorta di dipendenza e, ogni volta che si ritrovava a sfiorarle aveva la sensazione che non sarebbe riuscito a staccarcisi fino a quando non le avrebbe consumate.  
Momotarou capitolò completamente sotto quelle attenzioni improvvise, cercò di pensare che forse il suo fidanzato aveva solo bisogno di un po' di coccole, sebbene la cosa gli sembrasse strana lui non era tipo da pensare troppo ai dettagli, e ben presto si rilassò, poggiando la testa sul muro in una posizione invero poco comoda, chiudendo gli occhi e cingendo il collo del senpai con le braccia.  
Sousuke lo prese quasi come un invito e, come succedeva spesso dopo ogni bacio, non resistette alla tentazione di toccarlo, nonostante si trovassero in una camera del dormitorio della scuola, un posto poco adatto e pericoloso. Tuttavia, quel miscuglio di gelosia, senso di colpa e preoccupazione, aveva inibito ogni pensiero razionale del ragazzo dagli occhi acquamarina; le sue grandi mani, che nonostante la relativa poca esperienza si muovevano sempre con sicurezza sul corpo di Mikoshiba, sfiorarono i fianchi dell'altro ancora celati sotto la maglietta rosa -rosa pesca, avrebbe precisato il proprietario-, causando immediatamente un brivido nel più piccolo e un risolino soffocato dalle sue labbra.  
"Ah, già", pensò distrattamente Yamazaki, "Momo soffre terribilmente il solletico sui fianchi" ricordò, non riuscendo a reprimere un lieve sorriso. Aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui, nei rari momenti di intimità che potevano permettersi, il nuotatore a dorso aveva rovinato l'atmosfera romantica con la sua fragorosa risata.  
Ma come ogni volta che succedeva, Sousuke decise di indugiare su quelle parti tanto sensibili, infilando le dita sotto il tessuto e carezzando con i polpastrelli la pelle liscia e tonica del kohai, con una decisione tale da non provocargli solletico; da lì risalirono aprendosi per bene per poter toccare quei muscoli con tutto il palmo, lentamente, quasi volesse memorizzare la forma del corpo dell'altro con il senso del tatto.  
La bocca tracciò il profilo del mento e del collo con leggeri baci, mentre i pollici riuscirono a sfiorare entrambi i capezzoli, stuzzicandoli per qualche secondo, poi gli arti scesero lungo il ventre; Momo mugugnò, Sousuke poté percepire con le labbra le corde vocali del ragazzo vibrare leggermente. Quasi come se quel fatto l'avesse ridestato da uno stato di trance, Yamazaki si bloccò; rimase immobile pochi istanti, le labbra ancora a contatto con la pelle dell'altro e gli occhi semi aperti in un’espressione quasi assorta. Tuttavia, non stava pensando a nulla, in quel momento non sentiva di esserne capace: si sollevò e, con un movimento rapido, privò Mikoshiba della maglia. Quest'ultimo sospirò, quasi come se il contatto dell'aria fresca sul suo petto gli avesse dato un improvviso sollievo.  
L'indumento venne abbandonato di fianco a loro; ben presto la felpa e la canottiera di Sousuke andarono a fargli compagnia e subito dopo scivolarono, cadendo sul pavimento con un tonfo quasi impercettibile e a cui nessuno dei due ragazzi badò.  
Sousuke tornò subito a baciare l'altro, i bassoventre si strusciavano lenti ma con evidente impazienza l'uno sull'altro con movimenti ben presto febbrili, e non ci volle molto prima che Momo cercasse impazientemente di liberarsi anche della parte inferiore dei vestiti, ultime barriere tra i loro corpi, ostacolato dalla posizione dei loro corpi, con un movimento brusco quasi come se l’avesse deciso sul momento. Non volendo allontanarsi dall'amante, si inarcò all'indietro e sbatté la testa sulla parete.  
Al lieve lamento di dolore del fidanzato, Yamazaki sospirò divertito; si sollevò appena e lo aiutò in quella che al momento sembrava una vera e propria impresa per il ragazzino.  
Sousuke non aveva con sé né preservativi né lubrificante -non erano oggetti da portare a scuola, dopotutto-, per cui si accontentò di afferrare con entrambe le mani i loro membri eretti e sfregarli l'uno contro l'altro.  
D'altronde, per lui, il rapporto completo non era così importante: a lui, soprattutto in quel momento, bastava sentire il corpo di Momo sul suo, percepirne il calore quasi rassicurante, sapere che gli apparteneva e sentire di appartenere a lui.  
Le mani di Mikoshiba andarono quasi subito ad aiutare quelle del senpai e Yamazaki dovette serrare le labbra e quasi mordersele per riuscire a reprimere un gemito di piacere, cosa che l'altro, invece, non riuscì a fare; un ansito sfuggì dalla sua bocca ma non riuscì a coprire del tutto il secondo tonfo causato dalla sua testa che andava a cozzare contro il muro.  
La mano destra del più grande andò premurosamente a premere sulla nuca di Momo quasi come per proteggerlo, spingendola dolcemente in avanti per poterlo baciare ancora; l'altra mano strinse appena la presa e aumentò la velocità, quasi stupendo l'altro che, dopo un violento sussulto, si ritrovò paralizzato qualche istante prima di riuscire a tornare ad aiutarlo.  
Le loro labbra rimasero unite per tutto il tempo, i loro corpi si avvicinarono e intrecciarono quasi istintivamente, quello del più grande che quasi sovrastava l’altro a causa della differenza di stazza e, quando raggiunsero l'orgasmo, si ritrovarono petto contro petto, il braccio libero di Momotarou sulla schiena di Sousuke e le gambe quasi allacciate alla vita del senpai.  
Yamazaki allontanò il volto e abbassò il capo verso il basso, poggiando la fronte sulla spalla di Mikoshiba per poter riprendere fiato, mentre il battito accelerato del suo cuore faceva compagnia a quello del fidanzato.  
Sospirò, godendosi quel senso di calma che solo vicino a Momotarou riusciva a provare; non doveva nascondersi dietro l'alterigia come faceva con gli altri, non sentiva di dover soddisfare determinate aspettative come quando era con Rin, suo amico ma anche rivale di sempre: con Momo poteva essere naturale, poteva mostrare parti di se stesso solitamente celate o che nemmeno era consapevole di possedere. Data la spontaneità di quest'ultimo, non poteva che essere altrimenti.  
Con un ragazzo del genere, forse non aveva nemmeno senso essere gelosi: sapeva che a Momotarou non interessava nessun altro e, in caso contrario, lui se ne sarebbe accorto all'istante.  
Fece uno sforzo per abbandonare l'accogliente calore del corpo del fidanzato sul suo e allontanarsi da lui; doveva scusarsi per essere piombato lì, per averlo fatto preoccupare e per essergli praticamente saltato addosso senza preavviso.  
Ma Mikoshiba, senza dargliene il tempo, si sedette meglio sulle sue gambe e gli cinse il collo con le braccia.  
\- Sou... - pigolò quasi in tono supplichevole, arricciando la bocca in una smorfia insoddisfatta, fissandolo con gli occhi liquidi di lussuria e con le gote adorabilmente arrossate e quella vista gli causò una nuova, intensa scarica elettrica che partiva dal petto e dirigersi con prepotenza verso il bassoventre.  
Ma no, si costrinse a pensare Yamazaki. Non era il caso di andare oltre.  
Si trovavano a scuola, Nitori sarebbe potuto tornare da un momento all'altro e non aveva nemmeno protezioni.  
No, davvero, purtroppo non era proprio il caso  
Ma Momotarou si strusciò su di lui e, mormorando un appena udibile 'Sousuke-senpai' che quasi somigliava da un miagolio e che gli fece andare il sangue alla testa, -e non solo. Davvero, che fine aveva fatto il ragazzino rumoroso incapace di parlare senza condannarti a sordità futura?- gli posò un casto bacio sulla bocca e gli sorrise con malizia e dolcezza insieme.  
La confusione iniziale era stata dimenticata e le intenzioni che leggeva nei suoi occhi erano fin troppo chiare. D'altronde Momotarou era così: o tutto o niente, non era mai riuscito ad accontentarsi, nemmeno durante la loro prima volta. E certamente, per lui, a mancanza di preservativo non era un problema, o meglio, non era una cosa a cui pensava.  
Ma quell'espressione bastò per far accantonare ogni pensiero razionale anche Sousuke: il suo proverbiale autocontrollo venne preso a calci da un rinnovato desiderio impossibile da ignorare e, senza più pensare alla situazione e alle circostanze, gli afferrò le gambe sotto le ginocchia con così poco preavviso che Momo rischiò di dare una terza testata sul muro e, con la mano ancora sporca dei loro liquidi, iniziò a prepararlo, combattuto tra la fretta per poter finire il prima possibile ed evitare che qualcuno li scoprisse e la consapevolezza di dover lasciare il tempo a entrambi di riprendersi dall'orgasmo.  
Non indugiò troppo sulla sua entrata e lo penetrò subito con l'indice. Lo fece scivolare lentamente dentro e fuori un paio di volte, prima di iniziare a piegarlo appena e a fare movimenti circolari, strappando leggeri sussulti al compagno.  
Sapeva benissimo quando aggiungerle senza creargli disagio e muoverle in modo da dargli più piacere possibile.  
Chiuse gli occhi, Sousuke, per poter acuire gli altri sensi: il corpo di Momo era caldo, e non vedeva l'ora di esserne completamente avvolto; percepiva chiaramente i tremori che causava al ragazzo e si beava dei suoi lievi gemiti di piacere.  
Momotarou ansimava incontrollato sotto i suoi tocchi, stringeva continuamente e convulsamente le dita ora sul lenzuolo, ora sulle spalle del fidanzato o sui capelli, incapace di rimanere immobile; il suo volto era rosso, leggermente piegato verso sinistra, piccole lacrime indugiavano ai bordi delle ciglia, lo sguardo languido era puntato sul materasso, forse nel tentativo di controllarsi quel tanto che bastava per poter permettere a entrambi di godere di quel momento insieme.  
Sousuke aprì gli occhi e face il fatale errore di guardarlo: il viso del giovane Mikoshiba era una visione troppo erotica, per lui, e sentire il suo nome pronunciato con quella sensualità gli diede il colpo di grazia; percepì il suo membro indurirsi velocemente e pulsare, tanto che temette di venire così, solo guardando e sentendo gli ansiti del suo ragazzo.  
Sarebbe imbarazzante, pensò distrattamente Yamazaki, e le sue dita abbandonarono il corpo di Momo così velocemente che il più piccolo sospirò frustrato, ma sollevò lo sguardo, fissandolo e attendendo con impazienza.  
Yamazaki si prese un istante per cercare di calmarsi, aveva davvero il timore di non riuscire ad arrivare fino in fondo, di non riuscire nemmeno a dare a Momotarou quello che voleva. Quello che entrambi volevano.  
\- Vieni - sussurrò piano Sousuke, afferrandolo per i fianchi e guidandolo lentamente verso il suo membro.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si sedette ancora su di lui con un movimento tanto deciso che Sousuke dovette fare forza con il braccio sinistro per evitare di perdere l'equilibrio e cadere con lui giù dal letto, mentre il destro teneva ancora saldamente Mikoshiba a sé.  
Fu Momo a calarsi su di lui, senza attendere alcun cenno da parte dell'altro, che non riuscì a reprimere un gemito roco.  
La presa delle sue mani si fece più decisa, nel tentativo di controllarsi e di impedirsi di affondare subito dentro Momotarou.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi fece una leggera smorfia di dolore, ma poiché era lui ad avere il controllo sui movimenti, fece in modo di accoglierlo completamente dentro di sé senza troppi traumi.  
Sousuke chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, abbracciandolo. Lo stringersi delle pareti di Mikoshiba contro la sua erezione era una sensazione ormai familiare, per lui.  
\- Momo... - bisbiglio contro il suo orecchio e l'altro mugugnò in segno di assenso, consentendogli di muoversi.  
Il kohai allacciò ancora le gambe sulla sua schiena e, facendo forza su quelle, iniziò a dondolare il bacino assecondando le spinte di Yamazaki, i cigolii del letto a castello si unirono ai loro sospiri e ai gemiti che cercavano inutilmente di controllare.  
\- Sou! - quasi gridò Momotarou, e Sousuke coprì i suoni successivi con la bocca, le mani che salivano dalla schiena e affondavano nei capelli rossi dell'amante. La destra si abbassò ancora e carezzò la guancia di Momotarou, ormai bagnata di lacrime a causa del dolore e del piacere, poi scese al collo, al petto, raggiunse l'erezione e lì si fermò, per avvolgerla e massaggiarla con delicatezza.  
Momo allontanò il viso da quello del senpai con un gemito alto e umido, bisognoso di riprendere fiato, la lingua ancora semi fuori dalla bocca schiusa e un rivolo di saliva che la univa a quella dell’amante.  
\- Aah, Sousuke... - boccheggiò serrando gli occhi, il bacino che si sollevava e si abbassava con decisione e la mente ormai completamente offuscata dal piacere, mentre l'altro abbassava la testa, gli baciava e leccava il collo.  
Sentiva Momotarou tremare e gemere ad ogni lappata, perciò continuò, desideroso di riempirsi il cervello con quei dolci suoni ancora e ancora, fino a quando non ci sarebbe rimasto più spazio per nient’altro che non fossero loro due.  
Il suo calore, la sua risata, il suo modo allegro e spensierato di fare, gli ansiti e l'espressione che aveva quando facevano l'amore... Sousuke aveva in mente tutto questo di Momotarou e, sollevando appena le palpebre per incontrare solo il freddo grigio del muro, pensò che non avrebbe mai voluto rinunciare a tutto questo, e che nessuno, tanto meno quei due idioti di Minami e Uozumi, avrebbe potuto capire.  
La sua bocca arrivò alla spalla e lì si fermò, Yamazaki chiuse ancora gli occhi.  
Mikoshiba sussultò e spalancò gli occhi quando lo sentì mordicchiare la sua pelle, e succhiarla piano.  
Si agitò, le sue mani andarono sui bicipiti del compagno, ma non riuscì ad allontanarsi da lui.  
\- No... sen... - provò ad opporsi, senza però riuscire a parlare.  
Un'altra spinta, Mikoshiba si ritrovò ad gemere ancora e anche quella remora venne completamente dimenticata; si aggrappò con più forza al corpo del senpai e, quando sentì le sue braccia stringerlo e il suo corpo tremare ormai prossimo all'orgasmo, cercò di farlo affondare completamente dentro di lui, in un inconscio desiderio di sentire il più possibile il momento dell'apice.  
Era la prima volta che facevano sesso non protetto e, nonostante il groviglio di emozioni in testa e nel petto, percepì chiaramente il seme del fidanzato scorrergli dentro e la scossa di piacere che attraversò l spina dorsale fu tanto intensa che si mise a singhiozzare quasi come un bambino.  
Gli servì tuttavia qualche altra spinta prima di raggiungerlo e, quando i loro bacini si allontanarono, Momo si lasciò cadere scivolare verso il fianco per potersi stendere e trascinò con sé anche Sousuke. Quest’ultimo, senza allontanarsi, tenne il volto nascosto tra il collo e la spalla del fidanzato, dove ormai una piccola chiazza rossa contaminava il candore della pelle del ragazzo. Quando i loro corpi toccarono il materasso, Yamazaki aveva già ripreso abbastanza lucidità per comprendere quello che aveva fatto.  
Si diede subito dello stupido, e si sentì in colpa nel rendersi conto di averlo fatto solo per marchiarlo, nell'inconscio e bieco desiderio di far capire agli altri che Momotarou era impegnato, apparteneva qualcuno. Era suo.  
Mikoshiba sospirò, stanco ma appagato e, muovendosi appena per trovare una posizione comoda per entrambi, fece un verso lamentoso.  
\- Senpai, adesso come lo spiego quel succhiotto agli altri domani? - domandò, l'espressione preoccupata e gli occhi tenuti chiusi quasi con rassegnazione.  
\- Scusa... - grugnì l'altro, la bocca ancora premuta sulla sua pelle e la voce conseguentemente ovattata.  
Momo si voltò per guardarlo e, quando anche Sousuke trovò il coraggio di ricambiare lo sguardo, vide che l'altro sorrideva.  
\- Però mi piace quando sei così passionale - cantilenò con un ghigno, lo sguardo che sembrava consapevole di ciò che stava pensando e provando il fidanzato.  
Ciò non lenì il senso di colpa di Yamazaki, ma lo tranquillizzava sapere che in qualche modo Momo accettava anche quel suo lato geloso e possessivo.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, però, assunse nuovamente un'espressione preoccupata e, distogliendo lo sguardo, sospirò ancora. - Adesso sì che Uozumi e Minami mi romperanno le scatole... -  
Al sentir nominare i due oggetti della sua ira nonostante tutto non ancora del tutto placata, Sousuke sollevò la testa di scatto e lo fissò sospettoso. - Come, scusa? -  
Senza farsi intimidire dallo sguardo del senpai, Momotarou tornò a guardarlo. - Hanno capito che sto con qualcuno e sono settimane che cercano di tirarmi fuori il nome 'del fortunato', come dicono loro - spiegò e, nella mente di Yamazaki tutte le scene a cui aveva assistito in piscina sembrarono riavvolgersi per poi ripartire, questa volta sotto una luce del tutto diversa.  
\- Ah... - fu tutto ciò che riuscì a replicare, la consapevolezza di aver equivocato tutto quanto a farsi strada nel suo cuore e a confermargli che l'idiota, lì, era solo e soltanto lui.  
Ma Momo sembrò nuovamente equivocare, poiché la sua espressione si fece dispiaciuta.  
\- Mi dispiace, Sou... - disse infatti. - Tu non volevi farlo sapere a nessuno, e io infatti non ho detto nulla, ma loro hanno capito lo stesso che mi sono messo con qualcuno. È che sono così felice! Ah, però non credo sospettino di te... ma hanno comunque capito che è un ragazzo, a un certo punto - spiegò con tono frenetico. - Sono così insistenti, è dura rimanere in silenzio, non so più cosa fare - fu poi lo sfogo.  
Sousuke sospirò, tra il sollievo e il senso di colpa, e sfregò la mano sulla testa del ragazzo.  
\- Sei arrabbiato? - domandò.  
\- No. Non è colpa tua. Piuttosto sbrighiamoci a rimettere tutto a posto, prima che torni Nitori – disse, desideroso di togliersi l’imbarazzo di dosso, sollevandosi svogliatamente col busto e mettendosi seduto.  
Mikoshiba lo imitò, ma i suoi occhi, ora genuinamente interrogativi, rimasero fissi sul senpai. - Allora di cosa volevi parlarmi, prima? - domandò curioso.  
Yamazaki indugiò un po', prima di rispondere. Lo fissò, ripensando a tutti i sospetti che aveva avuto, alla rabbia immotivata che aveva provato, e al fatto che, in fondo, Momo si trovava in una situazione scomoda ed era ragionevolmente confuso dal suo comportamento di poco prima.  
\- Pensavo che forse è il caso di parlare almeno a Rin e Nitori di noi - decise, praticamente sul momento.  
In fondo erano le persone a loro più vicine e di cui si fidavano di più, e in questo modo Momotarou sarebbe stato più tranquillo.  
Vide gli occhi dorati del ragazzo illuminarsi di gioia, mentre si piegava appena verso di lui, come per guardarlo meglio - Davvero? -  
\- Sì, davvero - rispose l'altro, vagamente imbarazzato.  
La bocca del più giovane si spalancò in un grande sorriso e gli si buttò addosso, abbracciandolo in un moto di felicità.  
\- Yay! - fu la buffa esclamazione, a cui seguì un rumoroso bacio a stampo sulla bocca.  
\- Solo a loro, per il momento - si raccomandò il senpai, portando la mano sulla schiena del fidanzato. - Se riesci, continua a stare zitto con Minami e Uozumi. -  
\- Certo! Mi inventerò qualcosa per il succhiotto, non è un problema! - rispose con entusiasmo Momotarou, balzando poi giù dal letto per recuperare i vestiti.  
Nel vedere con quanta allegria aveva accolto quella sua decisione, Sousuke non poté fare a meno di sorridere e di pensare che, in fondo, la gelosia era un sentimento davvero normale e inevitabile, perché lui Momo non voleva assolutamente perderlo.


End file.
